Changes Through Time
by PurplePunkVamp
Summary: Fic for season 1. The aftermath of Will seeing Henry change.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sanctuary. If I did, Tesla would rule the world, Watson would still be alive, and Kate never would have entered the picture.

**A/N:** Okay, so this is my first Sanctuary fic, and my first sex scene. *looks around nervously* I hope I did okay. Please review, tell me what you think and give some constructive criticism. This story takes place after "The Five", during "Edward", "Requiem", "Warriors", and before "Instinct" (Season 1). Enjoy.

Will was still in shock. Sure he hid it pretty well, but he felt like everything was spinning. Only one thing was standing still; only one thing was solid, stable…..safe: Henry. Okay so maybe Henry had kept secrets (but who doesn't?), and could turn into a wolf-man (so that wasn't as normal), but there was something about the Tech that made Will feel….secure, happy, whole…loved, even. It was a feeling that William Zimmerman hadn't had since his mother's death.

Watching Henry tackle the reptile creature was unlike anything Will had ever seen, and he had seen some pretty wild things since joining the Sanctuary. Now Will had to face the fact that he was in love with the man that saved his life, and had been for a while.

The 'I am sorry I was a jerk/thanks for saving my ass' conversation went better than Will had anticipated. Henry didn't kick him out, or ignore him completely. The shape shifter even smiled at Will and forgave him (in a somewhat roundabout way). Now that Will stood outside Henry's room, he had so many questions he had been afraid to ask. Like, what had Henry been thinking when he tackled the snake creature? Or, why didn't he trust Will enough to tell him about the werewolf thing? (sure, they hadn't known each other for years, but Will had been sure they were best friends.) But most of all he wanted to ask why, why Henry had put himself in danger to save Will?

The psychologist was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the Big

Guy standing behind him, holding a tray of food.

"Can I go in?" Will jumped at the sound of the gruff voice before turning around.

Nodding, the younger man answered, "Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I was…I mean, err never mind…" The abnormal watched Will closely as the human started to walk away.

"You okay?"

"Hmmm?" Will said, pausing to turn around. "Yeah, just tired…..and, ya know, a bit surprised."

Big Guy (totally unconvinced) nodded and waited until Will had rounded the corner before entering Henry's room.

Henry couldn't believe it! He had changed in front of Will, become a monster, and the man still wanted to talk to him; still wanted Henry's forgiveness for 'being a jerk'. Will had been the one person Henry had never wanted to find out about his abnormality. He couldn't explain it, but Henry felt the need (urge, really) to keep the other man safe. This urge wasn't new (it had started very soon after the two had met), but it was intensified now.

When that snake creature had gone after Will, Henry had felt it. He had _known_ Will was in trouble, like they were connected somehow. Every time Henry even thought about the younger man his wolf stirred, wanting to what was his. Pushing that thought down, the Lycan shook his head: no, he was going to _protect_ Will, even if it cost him his life. That startled Henry, he wasn't normally one to put his life on the line, not willingly anyway (ha-ha, _will_ingly).

Pulling out of his thoughts, Henry went back to working on fixing the Sanctuary's messed up systems.

Henry was so caught up in his work, he almost didn't notice the door open, almost. Nodding a greeting, the furry abnormal set the tray of food on the bed. "How is it going?"

"Slowly," Henry answered taking a bite out of a sandwich. "But don't worry. It'll be better than new before ya know it."

Big Guy grunted in response, turning to leave. Stopping at the door, he asked. "Did Will seem okay to you?"

"Dude, he just saw me wolf out and tackle a snake monster through a window! I would say he is doing pretty damn good, considering. Why?" Even though Henry thought Will would be okay, he couldn't help but worry.

"He seemed distracted." The larger abnormal shrugged. "You are right, he is doing well…considering.

After the Big Guy left, Henry started to think that maybe Will wasn't as 'okay' as he had acted.

Will didn't know how much longer he could keep his secret. Every time Henry was in the same room as the psychologist, Will wanted to tell him. Tell Henry everything: how he felt, his past, his own 'curse', things even Magnus didn't know. And everyday the need to tell got stronger until it was like a physical presence.

Henry could tell something was up. Every time Will talked to him (after the werewolf finally came out of his room) it was like the blonde had to stop himself from saying something else. It was worrying Henry, and making his wolf even more jumpy. The tech needed to find a way to get Will to open up. If things kept up Will was likely to snap, or maybe Henry would. The werewolf wasn't willing to chance it, so he was going to have to figure out how to get the ball rolling.

Trying to solve Edward's case helped Will to calm down, but only a little. Being around Henry was like a drug: it was slowly wearing him down, but he couldn't get enough of it! Magnus had known something was bugging Will, and had asked, but the 'shrink' wasn't ready to tell anyone. When he was ready, Henry would be the first to find out.

Staying in his room as much as possible had seemed like a good idea at first, but Henry craved Will's company. Being completely alone with nothing to do only intensified the craving, so the abnormal compromised: he spent most of his time researching and the rest fixing the computers or talking to Dr. Magnus. When Magnus told him about a way to get rid of his power, Henry had jumped at the chance. Even as he said he wanted the operation the wolf inside him threw him a curveball: 'How will you protect the man you love without your gift?'

'I'll find another way.' Henry insisted to himself.

Will wasn't sure how he felt as he sorted through the missing boy's things. He got to be close to Henry, but he also had to face the fact that Henry was throwing his gift away (at least that was how Will saw it). The blonde knew Henry thought being a werewolf was too dangerous, but Will still felt disappointed about that decision. Logically Will shouldn't feel this way, but he liked…loved Henry the way he was.

After finding Robby and reuniting the brothers, Henry thought some things through. Maybe his abnormality did have a positive side; after all he had used his powers to save Will and find a missing boy. If he could learn to control his power… Henry needed to talk to someone. Maybe Big Guy would have been a better choice, but instead he was knocking on Will's door.

Will was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking, when the knock on the door startled him. "Will?" Henry's voice called. "Can I talk to you?"

Standing up and straightening his clothes, Will answered, "Yeah, come on in, Henry."

Both men were nervous as Henry walked into the room. The tension was almost visible in the air. "Hey," Henry muttered with a small self-conscious smile.

Will grinned at that and laughed slightly, "Hey." That seemed to break the tension. "What did you want to talk about, Henry?"

The tech swallowed nervously, looking at anything but Will. "Umm…well… it's about the procedure."

"Oh… Sit down and we'll talk."

After both sat down, Will on his bed and Henry on a chair, the abnormal began to talk: "I was so sure that this procedure was what I wanted… But now I don't know. I mean if I couldn't shift you might have been killed and we may have never found Robby. Maybe there is an upside. Even so…"

Will hadn't interrupted, but now Henry seemed stuck. "I _would_ have been killed." Will stated matter-of-factly. "Then we wouldn't even know about Edward, and Robby would still be alone. But this isn't about me, or Edward, or Robby. This is about _you_ and what you want. What is _right_ for _you_?"

"About me….." Henry whispered, before looking straight at Will and saying, "But what if I can't control it? What if I hurt you? What if…."

Now Will stood up and said, "It won't happen! I _know_ you. You won't hurt anyone. I am sure that you can control it….I mean as stubborn as you are."

"You actually believe that?"

"That you are stubborn?" Will joked gently before nodding, "Yes, I believe in you."

Henry laughed, feeling a whole lot better. "Thanks, Will." The Lycan stood up, clapped Will on the shoulder and headed for the door.

"Not a problem." Will said. "You know where to find me if you need anything else."

Henry smiled and nodded as he closed the door.

Now that he had made up his mind about the procedure Henry felt better, more in control. He still needed to get Will to open up, that would take time, but Henry was willing to wait.

After Henry left Will felt lighter, like a burden had been lifted. Will had been so stressed about the procedure, but now Henry would stay the same. It was almost time to open up. The right time to tell Henry about his feelings was close.

Henry wished that Will had stayed and that Ashley had gone on the submarine. He couldn't explain why, but he felt that something bad was going to happen. That was why he babbled and tried to talk to Magnus and Will for as long as he could. Henry hated the fact that he couldn't be there with Will if (when) something went wrong.

It had been a disaster. Everything about the submarine trip was a disaster. Sure, Will had gotten to ask Magnus some questions, but they hadn't been worth what happened. First Will was dragged away from the Sanctuary (Henry), forced aboard a submergible 'tin can'. Once they got to their destination they found torn up Merpeople (that clawed at Will's heart), then his mentor, the person he viewed as a surrogate mother, became infected and tried to kill him, several times. Last, but in no way least, he had been forced to kill Magnus! If that didn't stress someone out, Will didn't know what would. The only reason Will had made it through was Henry. The thought that kept the blonde going was, 'If I get out of this alive I will see Henry again.'

Everyone greeted Helen and Will at the door. It was a joyous family reunion. After hugs, greetings, and reassurances were exchanged, Big Guy and Ashley took Magnus down to the lab (to do more tests and research), leaving Will and Henry standing in the entryway.

"You gonna be okay?" Henry asked, attempting to take on Will's role as councilor.

The taller man shook slightly, causing Henry to reach out and grabbed Will's arm. "Henry…." Will practically whimpered as he fell against the abnormal's chest.

"Hey," Henry soothed, rubbing Will's back gently. "It's okay…I won't let anything happen."

Nodding, Will tried to get as close to Henry as he possibly could. "I know. But you can't be everywhere."

The werewolf sighed, "Fine. I will do my best to make sure you are safe, okay?"

"Thank you." Will slowly pushed away from Henry. The two looked at one another, silently promising to be there for each other.

"You should rest," Henry said finally breaking the silence. "And I have work to do. If I don't get it done I will be in trouble."

"Yeah," Will agreed, smiling slightly; then he leaned forward and kissed Henry on the cheek. "Thanks….again."

Now it was Henry's turn to smile, as he watched Will walk up the stairs. Maybe the submarine trip wasn't such a big mess after all.

He had done it! Will had actually kissed Henry, well on the cheek anyway. And things weren't awkward: if anything Will was more comfortable around Henry now. He felt safer, more secure, it was nice.

Henry had never been more happy then at the moment when Will kissed him, even if it was only on the cheek. Will had opened up a little (even if it wasn't with words). He became more watchful of the other man, trying to be around Will as often as he could. Things were going so well, Henry just hoped it kept going.

Will understood now why Henry had wanted that procedure: the feeling of helplessness, the loss of control over his own body. Will tried to fight it, but the scarab bug was to powerful and then the drugs made Will _want_ to be violent. He had wanted to kill, to harm, to destroy. The only thing that stopped him from taking that final step was Henry. Henry's voice, Henry's face, Henry's touch. Will had almost hurt the man he loved, that was what haunted him the most.

As soon as Ashley said Will was gone, Henry's blood ran cold. Worry shot through him, almost paralyzing. He couldn't lose Will, not now, not when they were so close to being perfect.

Finding Will like that, so violent and un-Will-like, was more painful than anything Henry had ever experienced. Then Will had begged, pleaded for Henry's help. It broke the tech's heart, he felt so helpless in that moment. It was time to set things right, get everything back on course.

Henry's knock on the door caused Will to jump and push over a stack of books. The crash of the books hitting the floor made Henry push the door open before being invited.

"WILL?" The worry in the Lycan's voice was painful.

Steadying himself, Will answered, "I'm okay, you just startled me."

Walking quickly over to the psychologist, Henry apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to….do you want me to leave?"

"What? NO!" Will grabbed Henry's arm, making sure the slightly shorter man stayed. "I don't want to be alone right now."

Henry nodded, understanding. "How are you feeling?"

"Ashamed, scared, sorry." Sitting down on the bed, Will looked up at Henry with wide blue eyes. Eyes that contained so many emotions.

"Hey. None of this is your fault," Henry sat down beside the other man, putting his arm around Will's shoulder. "That bug was controlling you and there were drugs in your system."

Leaning into Henry's touch the blonde spoke quietly, "But I almost hurt you…almost killed a friend…"

The werewolf pulled Will even closer, insisting, "But you didn't."

"Only because _you_ stopped me." Looking up into green eyes, Will whispered, "Henry."

Unable to resist temptation, Henry leaned down and claimed Will's lips. The wolf stirred with pleasure, but seemed content to let the human half remain dominant. Will responded almost desperately: as if Henry were his lifeline, his only refuge. When the tech pulled back to let them breath, Will turned so he was straddling Henry's lap. "Need you….Henry….please."

Henry nodded once, before kissing Will again, tongue plundering the blonde's mouth. Maneuvering so Will was laying on the bed with Henry kneeling over him, they began to remove each others clothing. First went the shirts, landing somewhere across the room, Will reached for Henry's jeans only to have his hand pushed away. "No" Henry said gently, "Let me do this, it is for you, okay?"

The taller man nodded, blinking to fight tears. Henry removed both their jeans and boxers in record time, then he began to kiss Will. Starting with a slow sweet kiss on the lips, Henry moved down Will's jaw to his neck. Henry searched Will's neck until he found the spot that made the other man moan; he kissed, sucked and licked, leaving a large hickey. From there Henry explored Will's collarbones and chest, pausing to play with Will's nipples.

"Henry…." Will gasped, sensations on overload. "Please…"

Stopping, Henry moved until he was looking into blue eyes. "Tell me what you need, Will."

Will answered, pointing to his nightstand, "Need you…..now, please.."

Henry didn't bother to answer: he reached over, opened the drawer and gabbed the lube. Putting some on his fingers, Henry went back to kissing Will. Once the blonde was relaxed and distracted, Henry eased one finger into him. Will stiffened momentarily, then sighed, melting. Henry gently continued to prepare Will, occasionally hitting the man's prostate. Every time that happened Will bucked his hips and moaned the werewolf's name.

"Now Henry….." Will panted, after Henry had gotten three fingers in. "Now."

"Okay, babe." The shape shifter agreed, removing his fingers. Quickly slicking himself up, Henry slowly slid into Will. He groaned at the tight heat that surrounded him; Will whimpered in response, completely overwhelmed. Once he was all the way in, Henry paused, waiting for Will.

"Henryyyy…." The dark haired man took that moan of his name to be the signal for him to continue. Henry started his thrusts slow, gentle, but Will wanted it faster, harder, deeper. "Please, Henry."

Finding that he was unable to resist Will's pleas, Henry complied. He thrust deep, hard and fast, hitting Will's sweet spot every time. Almost every moan and cry that came from Will's lips was Henry's name. "Henry…AH….Henry…so close…Heeeennnrrrrryy…"

The Lycan reached down and stroked Will, strong and quick. As he did that Henry leaned in closer and growled in Will's ear, "Mine."

"YES, Henry!" Will yelped as he exploded, causing his muscles to tighten around Henry. The werewolf thrust once more before he orgasmed deep inside Will with a shout, "WILL!"

Collapsing on top of the blonde, Henry listened as Will muttered incoherently, "Yours….Henry…..only yours….."

Once Henry had gathered his wits again he pulled out of his lover and lay down on his back, pulling Will close. Will snuggled even closer, laying his head on Henry's chest.

"Thank you."

"Love you, Will."

"Love you, too."

Even through (or maybe because of) the post-sex haze, Will knew thing were looking up; knew he had finally found the one, the person who would accept him and love him through thick and thin. Life didn't seem as hard now (or as lonely), he felt whole. Will had found his other half: Henry Foss.

Henry could face anything now, now that he didn't have to face it alone. He would learn to control his power and he would have someone to encourage him, to help him up when he failed. He was complete now. Henry had found his missing piece: William Zimmerman.

**A/N:** Please review! J And thank you for reading. For those of you who are also reading my SPN series, the next story is in the works. I will get it up as soon as I can, which may not be for a week or so because of classes (and Dean is being stubborn, lol), but just be patient please. J Thank you.


End file.
